The Impala left Tiremarks on Oliver Queen's Lawn
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Felicity grew up with the Winchester's and Harvelles but she was the only one who ever got out. But you're never really out are you? Ghouls are terrorizing Starling City so she calls Sam and Dean and introduces them to Team Arrow. Oliver thought he had enough on his plate but now Monsters are real. Dean/Jo Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that I'm starting. I've only seen all of season one and like half of season two of Arrow but I really wanted to write this down and show you guys. Also I am so sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories that much. College is hella stressful. Enjoy :D **

Felicity sighed as she looked at the monitors in the Arrowcave while Oliver did unnaturally quiet pushups and Diggle and Roy did some hand to hand combat.

"What's the matter Felicity?" Oliver asked without pausing his activities.

"For now nothing and hopefully it will stay that way." She stood, "Don't ask it's not important, at least not right now. I need to make a phone call." Then she went outside.

For all the time that Oliver had known her, Felicity had never said so little and left so abruptly. She was keeping something from him.

Outside Felicity was rubbing her temple with one hand while she gripped her phone in the other. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Felicity! Is everything okay?" a young man answered.

"Sam, do I have to call if it's an emergency or can I just call because I miss you?" she asked tightly.

"Umm, you know you can call but you usually call on the weekends, it's a Tuesday. What's wrong?"

"Okay so I think we might have a problem here in Starling City…" she almost whispered.

"Felicity, you wouldn't call us if you weren't sure." Sam told her, "Spit it out."

"I hate bothering you guys."

"Felicity." She could feel his bitchface through the phone.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'm almost positive that it's just a small group of ghouls, but Starling City is crowded and when people in the Glades _and_ outside the Glades are being torn to shreds it can't be ignored."

"Alright, uh Dean's asleep and we just got done with a wendigo, and it's late so we'll probably be there tomorrow night but keep us updated."

"Yeah okay, get some sleep okay?" she told him.

"Sure thing." Sam said, "Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and turned around and her face smashed right into Oliver's sweaty bare chest. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Um hi?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Felicity, who was on the phone." It wasn't a question.

"Honestly?" he nodded, "My brother."

"You have a brother?" he asked.

"Oliver now is not the time to talk about this."

"So when is the time?" he followed her as she stalked back into the Arrowcave, "We agreed on no secrets Felicity."

She whipped towards him, "No secrets that could potentially endanger what we do as a team. You don't tell us about everything that happened on the island, and you don't know everything that happened in my past. I will let you know if the circumstances change." She said sternly and then sat at the computer and didn't turn around for the rest of the night.

-x-

_Felicity Smoak stayed with her cousin Joanna Beth Harvelle every summer and then after her dad left her and her mom moved to Nebraska to live with her Jo and her mom Ellen. Felicity thinks that her dad left because even though her mom wasn't a hunter, it was part of her mom's life and he couldn't deal with the paranoia anymore. _

_Her mom said he fell in love with someone else but Felicity new better. _

_Felicity's aunt Ellen owned a bar for hunters and she grew up there for most of her life, learning about everything along with her cousin Jo. They were best friends and then Felicity finally went off to college. Jo went to but she didn't belong there. She was meant for the life of the hunter but Felicity, she was meant for the life of a high tech nerd that could hack into anything she wanted. She liked the normal life but she missed home a lot. _

_Since she grew up with the Harvelle's she also grew up with the Winchester's and Bobby Singer. They were one giant family and you couldn't have one without the other. Jo became a sister and Sam and Dean Winchester became her brothers. _

_Then she moved to Starling City, Ash found her a job there with his weirdo connections. She missed Nebraska a lot, it was her home, but Starling City was her home now too. _

-x-

The next day she was sitting in her desk outside of Oliver's office like normal when her phone rang. It was Dean.

"Dean?" she answered shooting Oliver a glance to see if he was paying attention. He was.

"Hiya sweetheart how yah been?"

"Honestly? Paranoid and stressed because of the whole ghoul situation and my uh, _boss_ is asking questions and I don't like keeping secrets from my friends." She sighed.

"Well sorry bout that," Dean huffed, "But uh I don't exactly have the best news."

Felicity grumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, "What."

"The latest victims of the ghouls are all over the Starling City news kid, Sammy and I will be there around seven or eight."

"Alright I'll give you the address, there's a few people you need to meet for this all to work out, love you." She hung up before he could ask any more questions. Oliver looked at her with a puzzled look but she waved him off.

Later on that night she called Oliver from her apartment.

"Felicity? Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment. Some family will be here in a minute and then I'm bringing them to the Arrowcave," she cut him off before he could answer, "Now I need you to trust me on this, my brothers are here to help. They kind of remind me of you sometimes, but that's beside the point."

She could hear Oliver sigh heavily on the other end of the receiver, "Fine. Diggle and I will be there soon, Roy's with Thea." He hung up.

She went to put her phone in her pocket when it buzzed. She had a text message from Jo.

_I hitched a ride with Sam and Dean. _

That was all it said. Felicity smiled a little, Jo would do anything to get a chance to hunt a monster, see the city and Felicity all in one go. She only hoped her and Dean were letting Sam get a separate hotel room on the way.

She heard the sound of the impala pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She ran out of the apartment. Even though they were here for a bad reason she couldn't help but be excited to see them. She hadn't seen them in two Christmas'.

Sam saw her first and his face broke into a giant puppy grin that was remarkably similar to a ray of sunlight. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle.

"Sam!" she giggled, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Felicity, you need to call more often. Emails aren't satisfying me anymore." He set her down.

"I will." She said and turned around only to be face to face with Dean. She hugged him around the waist immediately.

"Hiya kid." He huffed but he was smiling. He returned the hug, cradling the back of her head with one of his large rough hands and settled his chin on her hair.

"Hey Dean."

"Get outta the way," Jo said nudging him in the ribs so that his arms came free. She squeezed her way in front of him and hugged Felicity the tightest.

"I've missed you Felix." Jo said tightly, Jo always called her Felix even though she hated it. Jo thought Felicity was too long and Felicity hated Felix because it was a boy name, but now she welcomed the familiarity.

"Come on, back in the car." Felicity said walking towards the Impala.

"What why?" Dean asked, "We can't go in for a beer first?"

"First of all, I don't have any beer, and second of all, no. We need to get to the Arrowcave before my friends get there."

"Arrowcave?" Jo asked.

"Friends?" Sam asked.

"You don't have _any_ beer? _At all_?" Dean asked. Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"I'll explain on the way."

They arrived at Verdant five minutes later and Felicity lead them inside and down to the Arrowcave, and then proceeded to answer all of their questions.

"Okay I get that you work with the Arrow and shit and I get that he built all of this but how?" Dean asked.

"That's easy enough to answer," Felicity said with a smirk, "The Arrow is Oliver Queen."

Sam, Dean and Jo all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You told me you worked for Queen Consolidated not that you were buddy buddy with the one and only Ollie Queen." Jo said.

"It's complicated." They didn't miss her cringe. It was a Felicity cringe which meant that feelings were involved and that it was _very_ complicated.

"Oliver and Diggle should be here any minute and then we can get started on the Ghouls."

-x-

When Oliver and Diggle pulled up in front of Verdant he did not fail to notice the beautiful 1967 Black Chevrolet Impala sitting there in all its glory. Felicity's family had good taste. Diggle saw it too.

"You're going to get along too well with this guy or you're going to hate each other, so behave yourself."

Oliver turned on Dig, "What does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." Dig said and walked ahead of him.

As they entered the Arrowcave Oliver was surprised to see four people instead of two. It seems that Felicity doesn't have one brother but two. And a sister. He felt a twinge of hurt pang in his ribcage. He thought he was close with her but then again she didn't know everything about him either.

Standing next to Felicity was an abnormally tall and decently large man with almost shoulder length hair and a pistol tucked into the back of his jeans sitting just under a red and maroon flannel. They had their backs to him. Standing in front of the tall man and Felicity, facing them, was another not as tall but still tall and significantly large man with short brown hair in a leather jacket, and thick boots. His arm hung loosely around the waist of a small blonde woman who was very pretty and wore a large blue flannel over a skin tight t-shirt. Her jeans were the same color as the large man's but they were tight and she was flicking a butterfly knife around in her hand.

The short haired man looked at Felicity and nodded forward. She turned around and smiled at them.

"Felicity." Oliver said as he walked over to her, Diggle was right behind him.

"Oliver, great, awesome, you're here and now I can introduce everyone and explain everything and gosh this is going to be more difficult than I thought and maybe we shouldn't be doing this here, so many sharp things, and you probably won't even believe me and oh my goodness—" Sam cut her off.

"Hey Felicity," he said gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're doing the thought vomit thing that you do when you're overwhelmed. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Oliver couldn't help but glare at the tall but very kind man, he was usually the one who stopped her thought vomit thing.

She took a deep breath and then quickly explained to Dig and Oliver about her childhood and how she became part of the Winchester-Harvelle family.

"So," she said smiling slightly, "This is Sam Winchester, his older brother Dean, and this is Jo Harvelle."

"It's nice to meet you, "Sam said smiling, Dean half smiled and nodded at them and Jo was as crude as ever and said, "Wow Felix who knew your boss was a hottie." Dean choked a little on his breath at that comment and rose an eyebrow at Dean, "Oh shut up, you've got nothing to worry about."

Felicity cleared her throat to get their attention, "Guys, these are my friends and fellow members of the Arrow team, Oliver Queen and John Diggle."

"Nice to meet you guys." Diggle said smiling and Oliver barely smiled, if you hadn't been looking you wouldn't have seen his lip quirk.

"Felicity can you please explain what this is all about?" he asked her in that amazing gentle voice that he used only with her.

"Um yeah," she sighed and went to sit in her chair in front of the monitors, everyone followed. Sam stood behind her and held her hand, "Okay so this is going to be really hard to believe but to get the conversation going I'm going to say this; Monsters are real."

"Monsters?" Oliver asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah monsters." Dean said speaking for the first time since they arrived, "Ghosts, demons, vamps, werewolves, the whole shebang, all real."

"It might actually be easier to tell you what isn't real." Sam explained.

"The tooth fairy, Santa, the Easter Bunny, Aliens" Jo added, "Those _aren't _real."

"I know this sounds crazy but I would _never _lie to you Oliver." Felicity said earnestly, "This is what I was keeping from you. My family, my mom, these guys they're all hunters. It's how I grew up, I'm the only one who's ever gotten out, and I've never really been fully out. Once you're part of it there's no going back."

"Okay just….just give me a minute." Oliver sighed turned around and then looked at her, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes Felicity I do." He looked at the ceiling, "On the island there was something there, something that wasn't natural. Shado, Slade and I managed to stay away from it but her father had warned her about it. It would almost like change shape, sometimes it was a wolf and sometimes it was a man. I've known since then about the supernatural, I just chose to stay uninvolved."

"Wise choice." Dean grunted.

"Skinwalker." Sam said.

"What?" Diggle asked.

"It was a Skinwalker, what you saw on the island." Sam said looking at Oliver, "Most of the time they're harmless but sometimes packs can go rogue."

"I believe you too Felicity," Diggle added, "It's just gonna take a little more than chatter about this shit to convince me fully."

"Let's talk about the situation then." Jo said stepping forward into the middle of the group, she looked right at Oliver, "The people in your city are dying and it's not a group of drug dealers working for a power hungry suit."

Oliver's face immediately darkened, "What killing them?"

Sam and Dean answered at the same time, "Ghouls."

**Okay so here's a chapter of this. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating any of my fics I've been busy with work and I wrote this down in one of my classes recently and thought it would be cool to share it with you. College is stressful and relationships are stressful and life is busy so I don't know when I'll update this or anything else but hopefully soon. Review pleaseeee? One Love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I am so sorry for not updating but that doesn't mean I haven't been writing! I have so much written down in a notebook of one of my classes that is irrelevant. I have at least four chapters, AT LEAST so you guys will be getting more updates I just need to transcribe them. Enjoy! **

"Ghouls," Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Diggle asked, looking from Felicity to her family and back again, "Ghouls are a thing?"

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded with a sarcastic smile, "Unfortunately they're not the only stupid monsters out there. Witches? Totally a thing."

"Anyways," Felicity said stepping forward and rolling her eyes at Dean's bitter vendetta towards witches, "You being Oliver Queen and the notorious vigilante, you know this city better than anyone and my family knows monsters better than anyone, so together this shouldn't take very long."

"I agree Felicity," Oliver said, "Where are you staying?"

"My place," Felicity said at the same time Jo said, "A motel." Oliver chuckled quietly, "How about neither? My mother is in jail and Thea is going to Bermuda tomorrow, so I'll have the entire house to myself."

"We appreciate the offer but we wouldn't want to intrude." Sam said with a grateful smile.

"I insist."

"Are you sure because we don't min—"

"Shut up Sammy he insists," Dean said elbowing sam in the side.

"You're coming too Felicity."

Felicity went to protest but Oliver silenced her with a finger to her lips and a stern look. He lowered his finger, "Fine," she grumbled.

"It's settled then," Diggle said with a clap of his hands, "How about I take Felicity to get her stuff with Mrs. Harvelle and Oliver rides with these boys so he can show them the way to the Queen house."

Oliver just nodded and left so Dean and Sam followed. Felicity looked confused but Jo knew, "He wants to ride in the car doesn't he?"

Diggle smiled, "So bad."

Felicity laughed, "That's gotta be funny, Oliver Queen riding in the backseat."

-x-

Oliver walked around to the passenger side but Dean put a hand on his shoulder before he got in.

"Backseat buddy, Sammy sits there." He grunted and got in the driver's side.

"It's not that he doesn't want you to sit next to him, I just don't fit in the back." Sam told him with a friendly smile. Oliver looked at him for a moment and noticed something that he didn't before. Sam looked tired. He had noticed that both Dean and Sam looked like they had been worn down to nubs, like they had been through more than maybe even he had. But Sam just looked so worn out, _so tired_. Sam got in and so did Oliver.

"This is a beautiful car," Oliver stated.

Dean smiled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"So how long have you been uh…hunters?" He asked remembering the word Felicity had used earlier.

"All our lives." Dean answered, "It's all we know."

"How long have you known Felicity?"

They both smiled at this question, "I was seven like Felicity and Jo, and Dean was eleven. We've been a weird misfit family ever since."

Oliver nodded and was quiet for the rest of the ride aside from giving directions occasionally. When they pulled up to the Queen mansion, Sam scoffed and Dean whistled loudly.

"Welcome to the large and incredibly empty Queen household," Oliver said slightly bitter. They got out of the car and Oliver handed them their duffle bags from the backseat.

"Why didn't you keep these in the trunk?"

Sam and Dean smiled at each other and waved Oliver towards the back of the impala.

"You have a secret basement underneath a club, we have a false bottom in the trunk." Dean said and opened up the back of the impala, false bottom and all. Oliver's eyebrows hit his hairline and he leaned down to inspect the variety of weapons.

"I am going to, at some point, ask you what each of these is for." Oliver said simply. Sam and dean chuckled.

"After we make a plan and take care of these ghouls I'll answer all your questions." Sam assured him.

"And maybe you can play with a few," Dean said with a smirk, "But if you play with our toys we get to play with yours."

"Fair enough." Oliver said with a small grin.

That's when Diggle, Felicity, and Jo pulled up. Jo hopped out first leaving Diggle to help Felicity with her bags.

"Showing off our toys without me?" she asked Dean as she swayed in a fashion that could only be described as Jo-like.

"These aren't _your_ toys though, are they babe?" Dean asked with a smirk but then Sam cleared his throat.

"Actually Dean, three of the knives and one of the sawed off's are hers."

"Not mine huh?" Jo raised an eyebrow and Dean shrugged, "If I'm being totally honest," Jo continued, "One of the knives belongs to Felix, I brought it for her."

"What's mine?" Felicity asked stopping in front of everyone with Diggle.

"This," Jo reached into the trunk and pulled out a silver butterfly knife. Engraved on it was SMOAK in simple font, "You left it at home last time you visited."

Felicity reached for it and flipped it around like it had never left her hands, "I thought I lost this, thank you."

Oliver and Diggle looked at her like she had three heads.

"You can't hit a punching bag correctly but you can do _that_?" Diggle scoffed.

Felicity blushed and Dean chuckled, "Felicity is a lot like Sammy. She's good with computers and she's good with knives but her coordination sucks." Jo laughed, Felicity glared at him and Sam smacked him on the back of the head. Oliver laughed too and led them into the house.

"Make yourselves at home. I can show you to your rooms later."

"Do you have two rooms that are connected?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean seriously? There's no need—"

Dean turned on him, "Just shut up Sammy. There is a need." Everyone else but Jo looked confused.

"Um, yeah we do," Oliver said slowly, "I can show you where it is now?"

"Go on Sam, you need sleep." Dean said with a nod of his head. Sam followed sluggishly behind Oliver with his duffle. Diggle lead them into the living room and Oliver returned just as they were sitting down. He sat down on the other side of Felicity so that she was between himself and Diggle. Dean sat across from them with his arm around Jo.

"Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" Oliver had only ever heard concern like that in Felicity's voice a few times. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Jo squeezed his hand.

"I know you're worried kid but its complicated, we should focus on the case for now."

"Dean you know I can't do that. I won't be able to focus until I know he's okay."

"Do you want is to leave until you're finished talking?" Oliver asked. Jo shook her head, "It's not the type of thing that can't be heard by outsiders, you'll just be a tad confused. Anyways Felix might wanna hold your hand."

"You see Felicity, Sammy's _not_ okay." Dean said quietly, Felicity stayed silent to let him continue, "We weren't totally honest with you about everything that happened after we stopped the apocalypse and shoved Lucifer back in his cage." Felicity's face darkened.

"It's not because we didn't want to tell you Felix, we just didn't want you to lose focus on your life here. You got out, yah know?" Jo mused.

"So what?" Felicity asked angrily, "You're family! From now on I am _always_ in loop." Dean and Jo nodded.

"That year that we kind of fell of the face of the earth? It wasn't because Sam was dead. It was because he wasn't Sam."

"So when you called me and told me that Sam was alive he already had been for a _year_?"

"You and Sammy have always been really close, I didn't want you to see him how he was." Oliver quietly took her hand and she squeezed it.

"How he was?" Felicity barely whispered.

"For the year that we thought he was dead, when Dean came to live with me and my mom and you came home for a little while, Sam wasn't actually dead." Jo explained to her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Sammy did die Felicity," Dean whispered, "I watched him take control of Lucifer, after he beat the shit out of me, and jump into the pit. He _was_ gone."

"But then Cas brought him back," Jo continued, "We'll explain the details at another time, it's a complicated story."

"He was alive for an entire year and let you think he was dead?" Felicity asked, shocked looking right at Dean.

"He wasn't Sam, kiddo," Dean told her, "When Cas pulled him outta Lucifer's cage he didn't pull everything out. For almost two years Sammy was soulless."

Felicity's breath hitched. Oliver and Diggle were having a hard time actually believing what they were saying but they kept quiet because they could see how Felicity didn't just believe; talk like this was normal for her. She took it in the same way someone else would if you told them their brother had PTSD.

Dean looked down at his lap where Jo was holding his hand, "He came back about six months before we told you he was alive. He let me believe he was dead for a year. When Sam was soulless he genuinely didn't care about anything, not even himself let alone me."

"So when you called me and told me he was alive he was…"

"We had just gotten his soul back." Jo answered Felicity's unanswered question.

"I uh…I bound Death, and after I did him a favor he got Sammy's soul out of the cage but there was a slight hiccup." Dean continued, "When Death put Sam's soul back inside him he had to put up a wall in Sam's head to protect his mind from all the torture that his soul had to go through. Lucifer ad Michael were stuck in the cage with the guy who put them there. If the wall broke Sammy wouldn't make it. He would slowly lose his mind, become a drooling mess and then die." Dean's voice cracked on those last few words. Jo took over.

"About a month ago Sam's wall broke." She whispered. Some tears started trailing down Felicity's cheek.

"That's why I need a room next to Sammy. In case he has a nightmare, or hallucination, or even a seizure."

"You can't do anything to help him heal?" Diggle asked. Felicity answered for them, "No there isn't. The only person that could help him is dead." She was referring to Gabriel but Oliver and Diggle didn't know that and they didn't pry.

"You said he has hallucinations," Oliver spoke up, "What kind of hallucinations?" "The kind that won't go away," Dean said sadly, "Sam's resulted to squeezing his injured hand in case he mixes up what's real and what isn't."

"When I'm stressed or haven't slept ina day or two I see my friends' that helped me survive on the island, when I ignored them they went away." Oliver said trying to be helpful.

Dean smiled sadly at Oliver, "That's where you and Sam are different. Sam doesn't see friends or people he knew, he sees Lucifer, and he's as real as you and me to Sam. I tell Sam that I'm the one who's real and that Lucifer is all in his head and Lucifer says the same thing about ne. Last week Sam slept a total of six hours. Nothing normal is going to help him because it was something not normal that broke him."

"Then why are you here? Why didn't you send Bobby or another hunter? Sam isn't well enough to hunt." Felicity asked wiping tears from her face.

"He wanted to come." Jo said with a shrug, "He wanted to see you and he wants to hunt."

"Enough of this emotionally paralyzing information," Dean sighed, "Let's talk about ghouls."

Felicity showed them how she had been tracking who the ghouls were eating and how they were going about it. She even had a video she had caught from a corner store security camera in the Glades of two ghouls eating a man at the hot dog stand.

The video shocked Oliver and Diggle more than they would care to admit.

"How about we try and get some sleep and come at this again tomorrow morning?" Oliver suggested. They nodded and Oliver showed them to their rooms.

Diggle slept in the bedroom on the first floor, Dean and Jo were in the room directly next to Sam's and Felicity was across the hall from Oliver.

"Are you alright Felicity?" he asked.

"Not really. My brother is going insane and there's nothing I can do about it." She whispered.

"I wish I could help." He said giving her a hug.

"So do I," she mumbled into his chest, "Good night Oliver."

"Good night Felicity."

The Queen estate had thick walls, but not thick enough to muffle the screams of Sam Winchester.

**Alright! Here's the second chapter! I was super surprised by all the amazing feedback I got from this and I'm so happy that you guys love this idea! Hope you guys like it so far! R&amp;R! One Love. Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I'm seriously loving writing this story and I hope you guys are liking it as much as I am. Enjoy! **

Oliver rarely slept for the night, he maybe got four hours a night, especially since he was usually out fulfilling his vigilante duties.

He returned to his home around four in the morning after an easy shift just checking on the people of the Glades and making a quick stop at a rich monsters home. He entered the house expecting everyone to be asleep but the light was on in the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table with a glass of water. He was shirtless and in sweatpants, and looked like he had broken into a cold sweat. He was a large man, a heaping six foot four, but he was thin. Oliver could see where large muscles had worn and sunk away to thin ribs and arms. One wouldn't notice it normally but someone of Sam's size and profession was smaller than expected. Sam's face also looked unusually tired and sunken. His hair was disheveled and his eyes looked dim and glazed over as he stared ahead with the expression of pain and annoyance. Oliver noticed some scars on his torso and back, though nothing like his own, and a tattoo on his chest.

"I'm not used to having company at this time of night," Olive said softly. He had been standing in the kitchen for a few moments to see if Sam would have noticed him. Sam jumped a little like he had been paying attention to something else and had not even known Oliver was there. The younger Winchester's eyes refocused on Oliver and he smiled softly.

"I don't get much sleep." Sam said simply.

"Neither do I, but at least I have a choice."

"Dean told you guys, huh?"

Oliver nodded, "Felicity is terribly worried for you."

Sam sighed, "I didn't want to be a burden, and I'm surprised Dean is letting me work cases with him."

"He wants to keep your mind as occupied as possible." Oliver said sitting across from Sam. "The less you focus on what's in your head the less it affects you."

Sam scoffed, "I wish that's how it worked. No matter how busy I am or how intense the case he finds a way to break through any sort of concentration. He is _always_ there."

"He's in here with us now then." Oliver stated, Sam nodded, "He's leaning against the wall trying to engage me in a discussion about a long list of people that I couldn't save."

"He's right there?" Oliver asked pointing at the wall farthest from where they were sitting, Sam nodded. Oliver pulled out a small green arrow and threw it where Lucifer was. It happened so fast that Sam wouldn't have known it did id he hadn't heard the arrow wedge itself into the wood of the wall.

"Did I get him?"

Sam's face broke into that grin that he has that lights up a room like sunshine, and then he laughed and Oliver couldn't help but laugh too.

"No you didn't," Sam said still chuckling, "Less than an inch from his face though, he wasn't expecting that at all."

"I'm glad I could lighten the mood and throw the devil for a loop."

Oliver stood to retrieve the pocked sized arrow from the wall and then he placed it in front of Sam, offering it to him as a gift. Before Sam could protest he was gone.

Sam tried to go back to sleep that night and Oliver heard the screams that had filled the house while he was out earlier. He couldn't un-hear those screams or the worried, strained voice of Dean Winchester trying to save his little brother.

-x-

By the middle of the next day Sam, Dean, Jo, And Felicity had made a decent plan on how they were going to get rid of the ghouls that were terrorizing Starling City.

"So where's Ollie Queen and Diggle?" Jo asked as the four of them left the Queen home and got into the impala.

"Well they were at Queen consolidated but they probably made it to the Arrowcave by now." Felicity told them.

"Why don't they just come back here? The Arrowcave or whatever doesn't seem very inviting." Dean questioned.

"Well, one, it's like our home base. It's hidden, it' got all our weapons and computers, and two, they're probably training."

"Training?" Sam asked.

"Oliver and Diggle like to stay in shape, also they're still teaching Roy some of the basics on keeping his anger and impatience at bay."

"Roy?" the three of them asked at once.

"Also known as Arsenal. He's lie Oliver's protégé, he's also Thea's, Oliver' little sister, boyfriend."

"I feel like I've stepped into a goddamn comic book." Dean grumbled.

They pulled up to Verdant and Dean cut the engine. Jo and Dean filled a bag with some weapons and Sam grabbed their Dad's journal, he wobbled a little as he walked and Felicity noticed. She walked next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked side by side into the Arrowcave. She hoped he thought she was just being affectionate.

When they entered the Arrowcave Oliver was doing pull ups on that weird that weird bar and rung thing that Felicity didn't know the name of, and Diggle and Roy were sparring.

"I'm going to choke on the amount of testosterone filling this room." Jo said cringing.

Oliver jumped dow and chuckled. The Winchester's observed the scars that littered Oliver's obscenely tones torso. They understood.

"Hey guys," Felicity said with a little wave.

"Hi blondie, who's tall dark and handsome? And taller dark and handsome? Oh boy another blondie." Roy smirked and Felicity rolled her eyes, Jo laughed, and Sam bit his tongue.

"We're Felicity's brothers, who're you Abercrombie? The side kick?" Dean asked with a grin. Diggle and Oliver laughed and Roy fumed a little. Oliver laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy this is my cousin Jo Harvelle, and my adopted brothers Sam and Dean Winchester." Felicity introduced, "Sam, Dean, Jo, this is Roy."

Roy stiffened. "Roy?" Oliver asked.

"Winchester?" Roy almost whispered, "Any relation to John Winchester?"

Dean's jaw clenched and Sam's face softened, "He was our father." Sam told him.

"Was?" Roy asked.

"He died around nine years ago." Dean said stiffly.

"Oh." Roy looked at his feet, "He saved my mom and I when I was little. Our tenant was a Rugaru."

"Well at least we don't have to explain the whole monster thing to you," Jo said with a shrug.

"Yeah, unfortunately I've been enlightened to the whole 'supernatural beings are real' thing." Roy said with a stiff smile, "So you guys are hunters right?" they nodded, "Grew up in the life, it's all we know." Sam explained.

"Wow, never would've pegged Blondie as one of you guys."

"I'm not," Felicity said, "I just grew up with it. I've _maybe_ been on two hunts. What I do for team arrow is what I do for them."

"She's basically Bobby without the beard," Dean grumbled quietly but everyone heard him. Felicity smacked his arm and team arrow looked confused. Felicity brought Sam over to the chair at her computer desk.

"Felicity, really, I'm fine." Sam protested.

"Sit. Down." She said glaring at him—he did so. "Now," she said looking at everyone, "Let's gank some ghouls."

"Okay," Oliver said resting his hands on this hips, "how do we…hunt them?"

"Well first we need to find out who they ate last because that's who they'll look like," Jo said and Sam and Dean grimaced.

"You've dealt with them before," Diggle observed.

"We've dealth with basically everything before, we just really hate ghouls." Dean seethed.

"The last ghouls we encountered killed our half-brother Adam, and then posed as him to try and kill us for revenge because our dad killed his mother." Sam explained.

"Yeah _and_ they tortured you," Dean added bitterly.

"Alrighty," Felicity said bringing things back to the task at hand, "I was able to use some of the cameras around the city to find some footage of the ghouls based off of the areas that have been getting hit the worst."

Everyone smiled and Sam beamed, "Great job Felicity," he told her, looking up at her from his seat.

"Let's get watchin then," Jo said clapping her hands together, "Let's watch the the most recent footage."

Felicity put the last ghoul footage up on the big screen and they sat down and waited for an hour and a half before they saw anything.

"Guys look," Roy said suddenly.

Two teen boys were following a woman and her boyfriend. The video went static for a moment and when the image cleared the teen age boys were tearing the couple to shreds, just chowing down like they hadn't eaten for days and all the food in the world had gone bad.

"Holy shit," Diggle breathed.

"You believe us now?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Diggle nodded.

"Felicity can you rewind it?" Sam asked standing slowing and walking closer to the screen, "Dean look at how they're eating them."

Dean tilted his head, "They're eating like zombies," he observed, "Ghouls usually prepare their food."

"So maybe they're not ghouls but zombies," Oliver offered. They shook their heads, "No zombies don't look human, they're undead, _they_ look alive. Zombies legitimately look like walking dead people." Jo explained.

"Something else is going down," Sam said looking at his brother, "Something is causing the ghouls to rush and eat on the spot."

"Well," Oliver spoke up again, "Why don't we ask them?"

Dean smiled, "Now _that_ we can do."

Felicity pulls up a clearer image of the couple so they can find out who the ghouls will be next and then pin points their locations.

"So how're we gonna go about this?" Roy asked.

"JO and I have a plan," Felicity said, "Oliver and Roy will capture them and bring them back here so Sam and Dean can um…interrogate them." Felicity looked at Dean out of the corner of her eye and waited for him to protest.

"Felicity its fine," Dean told her, "I don't mind doing a little poking a prodding as long as it's on a monster." Jo squeezed his arm a little.

"Are we talking about torture?" Diggle asked.

"Yes Diggle, we are," Oliver answered.

"Dean is, unfortunately, much too practiced when it comes to torture," Sam added.

Dean nodded only slightly and his jaw clenched, "We told you about Sammy's time in hell, we just forgot to mention my wonderful time down there the year before." Team arrow nodded and the topic was put to rest.

Oliver and Roy returned to the Arrowcave three hours later with the two ghouls who looked just like the man and woman who had been eaten earlier.

"You two are in for a surprise," the female ghoul said, "We're not what you think we are."

"We know exactly what you are," Oliver growled, "and you will _not_ continue to terrorize my city."

"Oh-ho-hohhh," the male ghoul laughed, "Who wudda thunk, the vigilante and his bus boy know about us."

"What're you gonna do? You don't know how to kill us," the woman asked.

"I'm sure we could figure out how to kill you if we wanted to," Roy said as he and Oliver chained them to some chairs, "but we don't want you dead, we want information."

"Pffftttt, because we'll just tell you everything right?" the woman continued.

"It's not us you'll be telling everything to, it's them." Oliver pointed at the stair as Sam, Dean, Jo, Felicity, and Diggle walked down entered. Jo, Felicity, and Diggle hung back and Sam and Dean continued forward. Team arrow wasn't sure how the monsters were going to react.

The ghoul's eye's widened and they stiffened in their seats.

"Winchesters." The male ghoul hissed.

"It's starting to get weird when monsters we've never met before know who we are, huh Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You're right Dean, I mean, I hadn't realized we were so famous." Sam replied as they stopped right in front of the ghouls.

The female ghoul roller her eyes, "The two of you have undesirable posters everywhere. Keep away from the Winchester's is a common motto that all monsters live by."

"Too bad it didn't work for you." Dean smirked, "So, we can do this easily and you can tell us what you know and then we kill you _or_ we can beat it out of you and then kills you."

"Either way you're going to die so might as well answer our questions." Sam said with a shrug.

"Who are you working for?" Dean asked.

"What makes you think we're working for someone?" the male ghoul asked.

"Well unless you're acting like zombies for fun then something is rushing you, and the more you rush the more people die."

"You're just going to let them call us zombies?" the female ghoul hissed at her partner.

"Well they're right, we were sloppy." The man answered back.

Dean pulled out a long, sharp, silver knife and flipped it around in his hand before he tilted it so it glint in the light, "Start talkin' or I'll start carving into both of you." He took a step closer.

"Boss sent us and some others into Starling City because not enough people are dying. Ever since this dumbass vigilante showed up the death rate plummeted." The woman told them.

"Why does your boss need people to die?" Sam asked.

"He needs souls," the guys said, "There's not enough souls in hell, it's fucking up the ecosystem."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with annoyed expressions on their faces and said simultaneously, "Crowley."

They turned back to the ghouls, "Alright thank you for your time." Dean smiled and before the ghouls could say anything Sam had shot the woman in the head and Dean had slammed the knife deep into the man's temple. Sam returned the gun to the waistband of his jeans and Dean slid the knife from the ghouls head and cleaned it off on a handkerchief that he kept in his back pocket.

"What just happened? Diggle asked.

"Well we know who's behind the deaths so they killed the ghouls." Jo said with a shrug.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Roy asked.

"Who is Crowley?" Oliver asked next.

"We burn the bodies, it's not that hard to get rid of them," Sam explained.

"And Crowley is a giant pain in my ass," Dean grumbled, "And also the King of Hell."

"There's an actual King of Hell?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, who else is gonna keep it organized down there?" Jo replied.

"What about Lucifer?" Diggle asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, that bastard fallen angel is kept in a cage so he doesn't fuck things up with an apocalypse." Dean huffed.

"That's why I hallucinate him. After I put him in his cage he tortured me." Sam explained. They stopped talking about Lucifer.

"So what do we do about Crowley?" Felicity asked.

"I'm thinking we try talking to him first." Sam offered.

"You can just call up the King of Hell and have a friendly conversation?" Roy chuckled.

Dean chuckled, "Not exactly."

"We're going to summon him, we'll have a devil's trap ready so he'll be powerless and trapped." Sam told them.

"And I'm assuming Dean is calling for more back up?" Jo asked.

"What like more hunters? Do we have time to wait for them?" Oliver asked.

"Actually our back up is a good friend of ours," Felicity told them, "You're gonna meet Cas."

**Okay! Here's the third chapter! So in the second chapter that I just uploaded I said that cas was dead but I fixed it because I meant Gabriel. Everything's good now. Also this is super AU with a lot of things, obviously bc Jo is alive, but also I have it that Sam's noggin broke on its own and that Cas didn't break it bc I hate that that happened it doesn't work with my story line. So there. hope you guys are liking it ! R&amp;R! One Love, Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing feedback! I just realized that this story had 99 follows before I even uploaded the other two chapters that I just did yesterday. Like wow I'm so glad you guys are liking it. Here's another chapter, enjoy! **

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them and tilting his head toward the ceiling, "Hey Cas you got a minute? We got a sitchee-ation with Crowley."

Dean opened his eyes and a moment later the familiar whoosh of wings echoed through the Arrowcave. Cas appeared facing Dean.

"Hello Dean." His voice came out in its usual grumble, he spotted Felicity over Dean's shoulder and smiled, "Hello Felicity Smoak, I have missed you."

Felicity grinned and walked over to hug him, "I've missed you too, Cas."

Oliver and Diggle raised an eyebrow at her as she hugged Cas and Roy cleared his throat loudly.

"Um Cas, these are my friends, Diggle, Roy, and—"

"Oliver Queen," Cas finished for her, "I know who they are."

"Can someone explain please?" Diggle asked.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. I pulled Dean from Hell last year and we have developed a profound bond. I am one of the rare good angels and a surrogate member of the Winchester family."

Sam smiled and chuckled while Dean smiled tightly and clapped a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Okay Cas listen—" But Cas was distracted by Jo waving to him.

"Hello Joanna,"

"Jo can you not?" Dean asked and Jo giggled, he turned back to the angel, "Cas we have a problem."

"Oh yes, Crowley. What has he done now?"

"He is setting ghouls loose in my city." Oliver grumbled.

"Apparently since Oliver started his endeavor as a vigilante it has messed up the 'ecosystem' in Hell." Sam said using air quotes.

"Crowley's 'ecosystem' is, as Dean would say, bullshit," Cas mused, "What do you need me for?"

"We need you as back up in case Crowley's pulls something. We're gonna try talking to him." Jo told him.

"Do you need a summoning spell?" he asked.

"Nah, Sammy knows it." Dean said, you could hear the small hint of pride Dean felt towards Sam.

Oliver stepped forwards, "Okay before we continue," everyone turned to look at him, "Are we sure this is where we want to this? I know it's hidden but it isn't as large as I would like and it is full of weapons."

"Oliver's right" Felicity spoke up, "We need to take a step back from this. We all need some sleep and we need to sit down and figure out what we're going to say to Crowley. We're going into this too quick."

Dean was about to protest but Sam said something first, "They're right Dean, I know you want to stop this. I know you can't stand Crowley, but we all need to think about this more. I need sleep, and so do you."

"Sammy I'm fine—"

"No Dean, you're over tired and you haven't eaten since yesterday."

Dean clenched his jaw and closed his eyes but took a deep breath and nodded. Jo put a hand on his chest and leaned into his side, "It's only five, let's just head back to Oliver's and rest for a little while?" Dean looked down at her and nodded. He kissed her forehead and looked to everyone else.

"Well?" he grumbled, his cheeks burned slightly and Jo smirked up at him.

"Let's get some dinner and we can talk Crowley when we eat," Diggle suggested.

Oliver nodded, "We'll order in. I've got it covered."

"Oliver really you don't have to." Felicity said slightly guilty, she had brought her family there and Oliver was being more than accommodating.

"Don't worry about it Felicity, I'm a billionaire living by himself because his mother is in jail. I can buy you and your family some Chinese food." She nodded and he added, "You're coming too Roy. We'll be discussing the plan and you can sleep in a decent bed instead of your shitty mattress."

"I like my shitty mattress." He grumbled then asked, "Can I sleep in Thea's bed? She's in Bermuda."

"Hell no." Oliver huffed and he left the Arrowcave first.

"Um… what should I do?" Cas asked suddenly.

Dean patted his back as they all left Verdant, "You can come too Cas, and watch over us while we sleep."

Cas nodded seriously, he didn't even notice the sarcasm in Dean's voice. Everyone else noticed the slight sincerity though.

-x-

Back at the Queen's Roy and Dean were eating the last of everyone else's food while they discussed what they were going to do.

"Sit down Cas, goddamit you're makin me antsy." Dean said with a mouth full of fried rice.

Cas cleared his throat, "Sorry." He sat down on the spot on the couch that was next to Dean. Jo and Sam were on the other side. It was a really big couch. Oliver and Felicity were on the loveseat and Roy and Diggle were in the soft chairs.

"So how're we goin about this?" Roy asked.

"Well Crowley is difficult to deal with." Sam said.

"Difficult?" Oliver asked.

"He's a business man. He'll stop doing what you want him to stop doing as long as there is something in it for him." Jo added.

Dean grunted, "And he always fucks you over if you don't know what the hell you're doing."

"So how should we go about this?" Oliver continued.

"Crowley is a man of reason," Cas said, "If we convince him that he doesn't need the souls that you are lynching from him than we might be able to get this problem resolved without casualties."

Felicity looked up from her empty plate, "Unless it's not Hell's ecosystem that Crowley needs souls for."

-x-

It was later that night. Roy and Diggle had bombarded Sam with questions about hunting and his past until around ten before the three of them went to bed. Felicity and Jo had been sitting in the living room catching up on things that they'd missed out on in one another's lives.

Dean was asleep with his head on Jo's lap, she was combing her fingers through his hair. He was on his back, holding Jo's other hand in his as he slept. Felicity smiled at them, "He's sleeping better."

Jo nodded, "A lot better. After he came back from Hell it was really tough, I mean you remember that, you came home for Christmas that year. But when I died in Carthage two years ago, after I came back?" She shook her head, "He could barely sleep. Every couple hours he would wake up crippled with nightmares. Hell, me dying, me dying in hell, you name it."

"He seems okay now." Oliver observed.

"Don't tell him I told you," Jo said smiling sadly, "He can't sleep alone anymore. He holds my hand while he sleeps so that he can feel my pulse. He's been a little restless lately because of Sam, but he's been sleeping better than he has in years."

"I'm sorry I'm not around much," Felicity whispered.

"Felix, don't apologize. We all want you to be happy." Jo told her, "You're mom moved back in with my mom."

"She did?"

Jo nodded, "She wanted us to tell you. Sorry I forgot to mention. She'll probably be visiting soon."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Of course, at least I'll see it coming this time."

They were quiet for some time before Oliver spoke up, "All of you, you've been through much." Jo and Felicity nodded.

"The boys especially." Felicity said, "Sure Jo's died, and Bobby a couple times but Sam and Dean have been through more shit…" she shook her head.

"I don't know how they do it." Jo whispered, "I don't know how they've held it together for so long."

"Because they have to." Oliver told them, "For the ones they love."

Jo looked at him, "You have the same look in your eyes Ollie Queen, the same look they have."

Oliver looked down at his hands, Felicity took one of them in her own, "You've seen my scars. I'm sure Sam and Dean would look similar if they didn't have an angel to heal them. I've killed, I've…tortured, I have done—a lot of things that aren't much different from your boys here. Sure they might have been different circumstances, and sure they might have been through worse but I understand."

"You should talk to Dean." Jo said matter of fact.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You should talk to him. Talk to him about Hell, and talk to him about Lian Yu." Felicity added, "It would be good for both of them."

Oliver nodded and bid them a goodnight, and by goodnight he meant 'I'm going out to beat some people up'.

Jo looked at her cousin…no, sister, "It's hard."

"What?"

"Loving Dean Winchester's and Ollie Queen's."

Felicity was going to protest but Jo saw through her like she was glass, "Yeah it is."

**Alright guys here's another chapter! Sorry that it's so short, it's kind of like a filler chapter. The next will be full of even more angst, and understanding, and shitting on Crowley a little, and more fam stuff because that's always cute. R&amp;R! One Love, Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooooh, here's another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated this in a little while—its actually better than some of my other fics that I should've finished like last year so…anyways hope you enjoy it! **

They found a warehouse that was owned by Queen Industries but hadn't been used in ages to use the summoning spell in. They needed space to speak with Crowley. Everyone was suited up. Sam, Dean, and Jo were the only ones visible. Everyone else hid behind large crates. They'd emerge soon enough, Sam and Dean just didn't want anyone else to be in any unnecessary danger.

When the flames surged and smoke fizzled into the air a short British man appeared over the large devil's trap that they had so dearly provided.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me." He grumbled throwing his hands in the air and looking around, his eyes rested on Sam and Dean, "What the fuck do you two want?"

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam graced him with a bitch face. Jo pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, this was going to be interesting.

"Crowley." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Crowley looked at Jo, "Well at least you're keeping better company, hello Joanna," he winked at her.

"Suck a dick Crowley," she hissed.

"Not really in the mood to be honest."

"Crowley cut the shit," Dean grumbled, "We know you're behind the ghouls in Starling City."

"Oh do you? That's the point you damn morons."

"Wait what?" Sam said confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jesus Christ, I don't have time to deal with this—with this cannon fodder." Crowley grumbled under his breath, "I know you're masked friends are hiding in the shadows boys. They might as well come out and play. Your angel boyfriend too."

They all emerged. Oliver was glued to Felicity's hip while Roy and Diggle walked stiffly forward. Cas appeared next to Dean.

"Crowley, tell us what you're planning."

"I'm not planning anything Mr. Mysterious, the plan has already panned out."

"What?" Dean asked, he was starting to get angry.

"He wanted this to happen," Sam explained, "He wanted us to confront him, in Starling City, with Team Arrow…"

Dean looked at Crowley, "You need a favor."

"Not just any favor—"Crowley began with a smirk.

"A favor from me."

Everyone turned to look at Oliver. He stepped forward to stand with the Winchesters.

"How did you know you could reach me this way?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, "I'm bloody King of Hell, I know a lot of shit, including the Winchester's wayward sister Felicity Smoak and whom she works for."

Felicity flinched when he said her name. She had heard the boys talk about Crowley before, and knowing that he knows who she is doesn't make her feel any better than before.

"What do you want." Oliver spoke again.

"I need you to eliminate someone for me."

"What the fuck Crowley, do your own damn dirty work—" Dean started but Sam cut him off, "Hear him out Dean, if he needs this then there's a reason why."

"Fine."

"Who and why?" Oliver asked.

"You're considering this?" Diggle asked.

"Dig, you heard Sam, if the King of Hell needs a favor we should at least hear him out."

"Alright, I'm glad we can all agree." Crowley said putting his hands in his pockets, "Listen, there is someone in this city, someone human, who is using demons to do his dirty work. Part of that dirty work? Breaking deals that I've made much too early for comfort."

"Don't demons work for you?" Oliver asked.

"Lucifer loyalists." Sam figured out before Crowley said anything.

"Indeed, and they're causing hell in…well Hell. I can't get to him, he's figured out how to ward me off, but he's human. What other humans better to hire than the Arrow and the Winchesters, eh?"

"And why should we do this for you?" Jo asked.

"Because deary, if you don't soon enough they'll be coming for you. The Winchester's and all their little friends are next on the list after the big kahuna in Hell is gone and you know it."

"Who is it?" Roy asked, "Who's the human behind it?"

"Longtime friend of Queenie over here actually," Crowley shrugged, "From what I understand he goes by Slade Wilson."

"Goddammit." Oliver growled.

Dean smudged the devil's trap, "Go away Crowley, we'll summon you when we need more information." Crowley vanished.

"Slade Wilson?" Jo asked.

Oliver sighed, "Slade Wilson is not a nice man who I also believed to be dead but I guess that's not totally uncommon to you guys."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah not really."

"What's not common about Slade is the mirakuru coursing through his veins." Felicity spoke up.

"Mirakuru?" Sam asked.

"It's like a drug." Roy told them, "It turns you into this superhuman, but it also turns you into a rage monster. I would know, before Oliver cured me I was angry and ruthless."

"Won't this be fun." Dean said smiling bitterly.

"I don't like this," Felicity said worried, "Slade and demons? It's too dangerous."

"Well it doesn't seem like we have a choice," Oliver said, "Even if we didn't want to do Crowley a favor now that we know about this we can't just let it continue."

"You mean _you _can't." she threw back at him.

"Yes Felicity, _I_ can't. Slade is _my_ problem, and I'm not going to let him continue this."

"If we're going to do this we're gonna need a plan," Sam said, "And maybe a couple of certain brains."

"Who?" Diggle asked.

"Nobody comes up with a plan like Bobby Singer and my mom." Jo told them, "They're getting a little old to fight but if we're gonna do this strategically, they're the people to call."

"Let's come at this from a blank slate." Sam suggested, "Tomorrow Cas'll zap Bobby and Ellen here and we'll sit down and gather all the info that we need."

"We're gonna need both sides for this one, full throttle," Dean explained, "You're an expert on Slade and his mirakuru issues, and we're experts on demons."

Oliver nodded, "Alright, we've got a lot of work to do."

-x-

It was a little after midnight. Dig, Roy and Sam were sleeping upstairs, Felicity had just gone to bed and Oliver and Dean were sitting in silence in the living room. Jo was sleeping in Dean's arms.

He gently shook her awake, "Babe, come on wake up, let's bring you up to bed."

Jo opened her eyes sleepily and looked around, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be up there soon, don't worry."

"Where's Cas?"

"He's watchin over Sammy, don't worry."

He held her hand up the stairs and kissed her forehead goodnight before returning downstairs.

"You're not going to sleep too?" Oliver asked him as he sat back on the couch.

Dean shrugged, "Not tired enough, or drunk enough." He sipped from the whiskey he left on the coffee table, "You?"

"I need to make my rounds soon, no point in sleeping really."

They sat in silence for a little more. Oliver sighed, "Felicity wants me to talk to you."

Dean chuckled, "About what?"

"Hell."

"Ahh, I see." It was Dean's turn to sigh, "She thinks we can bond."

"She does," Oliver nodded, "Although I didn't go to Hell, but I went through something,…something no one else could comprehend—accept maybe you."

"Where?"

"I was trapped, on an island. For five years. The island was called Lian Yu, it means Purgatory."

"Well isn't that eerie."

Oliver grinned, "More Lost meets the Vietnam War to be honest."

Dean didn't say anything else, Olived assumed he should continue, "They torture me when I first got captured. A lot of torture. When I escaped I spent most of my time with a woman named Shado and Slade Wilson."

"So that's how you know him."

Oliver nodded, "A lot of things happened. At one point, maybe three years in, I was taken from the island by a secret part of the American government, they had me torture a lot of people for information because they knew I had hardened enough to do it. And also because they threatened Thea's life."

"Now _that _I can sympathize with." Oliver sensed the bitterness in Dean's voice, "Torture and being tortured, I mean."

"You're Hell wasn't similar to Sam's?" Oliver asked.

Dean shook his head, "Nah in some ways Sammy had it worse. He was trapped in that cage with two pissed off angels that had a lot of time. Me? I wasn't trapped, I was restrained."

He downed the rest of his whiskey and poured himself some more.

"I was dead for four months, but downstairs? It was forty goddamn years. I was chained and hooked to a rack where Alistair, torture master extraordinaire sliced and diced into me until he couldn't anymore. And then suddenly I was all in one piece and he could start over."

"That's not something you forget, the feel of something slicing your skin open, the feel of your skin sizzling off the bone." Oliver whispered.

"True. I'd rather remember that over and over again than have the memory of doing it to someone else."

"They let me marinate on that island. I did things no one would want to do because I wanted to survive. They used that to their advantage and instead used it to get information."

"You see," Dean breathed, "That's where you and I are different. Thirty years in and I couldn't take it anymore, so I took the offer. I hopped of the torture table and became the torturer. And I loved it down there, I enjoyed every second I ripped someone's skin from their muscles and that is something I will never forgive myself for."

Oliver looked at him silently for a moment, "Did you really?"

"Did I really what?"

"Did you really enjoy it?"

"Yeah I just told you I did."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you just weren't so relieved to be free of the pain that anything would seem better than that? The liberation of having nothing else rip into you washed over you like life itself. You were free Dean, you weren't evil."

Dean looked at Oliver like he had just ripped his brain out, wiped it clean, and slid it back inside his head again.

"I've never thought of it that way." Dean whispered.

"You probably didn't think of it that way because subconsciously you don't think you deserve to feel that way. Trust me I know the feeling."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"How do you think? Felicity." Oliver couldn't help smiling.

"Jo's probably been trying to shove that into my brain for a while now." Dean mused.

"I'm sure of it." Oliver confirmed.

"Don't—"Dean gestured to Oliver with his hand, his tone had grown serious, "Don't hurt her." Oliver could hear the pleading in Dean's voice. "Felicity is the best of us. She deserves the best."

"And you're okay with me?" Oliver asked astonished.

"I wouldn't want her with anyone else." Dean told him, "Not only do I trust you to protect her, but she cares about you, that's what matters."

"I guess you're right."

"No guesses man. You think I believe that I deserve someone as amazing as Jo? Fuck no, but she loves me, for some outlandish reason, and I'm not going to break her heart because I don't think I'm worth it. If she thinks so, it's good enough for me. Capisce?" Dean asked.

"Capisce." Oliver replied with a small smile.

Dean had never met anyone like Oliver Queen before. It reassured him—if Oliver could accept himself then so could he.

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! R&amp;R—also I really love writing Crowley it's almost as fun as writing Gabriel. One Love, Liz. **


End file.
